


月光

by Molangsiying



Category: League of Legends, 厄斐琉斯 - Fandom, 英雄联盟, 黛安娜 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying
Summary: 我还是很喜欢御姐的新版皎月真的好强啊哈哈哈正好赶上黛安娜就是个御姐类型脑子里瞬间就有了她和徒弟厄斐琉斯的画面就写了这么一篇文御姐X少年+师父X弟子=赛高 啊有没有！反正我是很磕这一对啦。。希望大家也能喜欢不多说啦，请欣赏编辑一下——希望大家多给我评论一下内容剧情什么的，让我有点成就感啊哈哈哈。。另外你们想看些什么都可以留言给我说哦！
Kudos: 4





	月光

巨神山脉下，烈阳教派一座偌大的教堂中，一位云容月貌、身材高挑、着一身闪烁着银光的纯白铠甲、手持着一把月牙形状弯刀的女神立在教堂尽头台阶上的圣椅前，居高临下地俯视着拜在她面前的一名同样全副武装的黑发少年，和他身后拜倒着的皎月教派成千名教众。  
“厄斐琉斯。你，可知错？”  
作为皎月教派门下的首席弟子，厄斐琉斯还是第一次没有听从自己的师父——黛安娜女神的命令，触犯了教规，只因他不想错过进攻的绝佳机会。  
“师父，”少年盯着大理石地面，仿佛有些委屈，低声回答道，“虽然弟子是未听从您的指令贸然出击，可我们也成功地拿下了这座教堂……”  
“为师只问你，可否知错。”女神的声音平静而优美，却又显得格外冷傲，让人不敢反驳。  
“……弟子，知错。”厄斐琉斯停顿了一下，只能这样答道。  
“既已知错，我便不再过多责备。只是你还是要接受应得的惩罚。今晚月出之前，候在此处领罚。”她俯视着少年，从容地说道。  
“是，师父。”少年依然不敢抬起头。  
“弟子们，今天打得很不错，但这场战役还未结束，之后还会有更重要的战斗，切忌掉以轻心。今晚实行宵禁，其余所有人回到你们各自的营中修整，严禁外出走动。待我们赢得这场战役，回到教派圣庙之时，再举行庆功宴。”黛安娜看向他身后教众们，朗声说道。  
“是，教主！”所有教众齐声答道，洪亮的声音回荡在教堂的地面与穹顶之间。  
月圆之夜。  
皎洁的月光透过教堂巨大的格子窗倾泻下来，将烈阳圣椅笼罩在一片圣洁之中。空旷的教堂里，只有厄斐琉斯一人在台阶下紧张地来回踱着步等待着。  
本来高兴地以为能这么快攻下这座烈阳教派的教堂兼要塞，会受到师父的奖励，但没想到师父居然这么赏罚分明。  
只要别拿鞭子抽我就成。他暗想着。那可真疼死了。  
少顷，一个高挑的身影从圣椅后的阴影里显现出来。  
“啊，师——”  
当那个身影走进身前这缕冰冷的月光中时，少年的声音猛地卡了在喉咙里。  
女神似乎刚刚沐浴出来，平日里总是被头盔束缚住的一头银白色的长发，此时自然地散落及腰，眉间额头处蛋白色的月之印记在月光的衬托下熠熠生辉，一双亮蓝色的眼眸漫无目的地在厄斐琉斯身上和四下间游移着。她的上身仅仅穿着一层薄纱长衣，由于没有系上扣子，她雪白的酥胸随着衣衫的每次摇摆若隐若现。透过纱衣朦胧的下摆，厄斐琉斯看到她下半身居然只穿了一条黑色蕾丝内裤，颀长又白皙的腿裸露在外，一双如水般温润的玉足无声地轻踏在光滑的大理石地面上。哪怕隔了一点距离，少年都能闻到她身上散发着的淡淡花香。  
黛安娜缓缓走上台阶，在圣椅上坐下，随后将修长的双腿叠着翘了起来。  
“厄斐琉斯。”她轻声唤道。  
少年这才发现，自己居然从头到尾在直勾勾地盯着黛安娜看，而且感觉到自己的下体竟然起了反应。  
“师父。”他连忙单膝跪在台阶下拜道。  
我到底在想什么啊？他心里慌张着。那可是自己的师父！  
“起身，站到我面前来。”黛安娜对他说道。  
厄斐琉斯站起身。尽管有些害怕，他还是走上前来，在教主的面前站定。  
“厄斐，把衣服裤子都脱掉。”  
“什——什么？师父？”少年一愣，怀疑自己听错了，什么时候抽鞭子还需要脱裤子了？  
“把衣服和裤子都脱掉，现在。”黛安娜重复了一遍，柔美的面容上浮起一丝浅笑，“为师想看看我皎月教派最强弟子的全身被训练得如何。”  
厄斐琉斯没有办法，只能将自己全身的所有衣物一件件脱下。  
半晌，厄斐琉斯也脱得只剩一条内裤地站在女神面前。由于在教派中长时间的训练，少年的胸肌和腹肌很明显地隆起着，一双长腿虽然不算粗，可上面结实的肌肉有一种极具爆发力的美感，浑身上下几乎没有什么体毛，十分光滑。而在他的内裤上，已经可以明显看出那代表男性的轮廓。  
这还是除了幼时他和孪生妹妹拉露恩玩耍，第一次被其他异性看到自己的裸体。少年的脸上微微泛起一丝红晕，他难为情地低下头。  
黛安娜身体往前探了探，用她翘起的足尖点在少年健壮的胸肌上，然后缓缓向下划过块状的腹肌，厄斐琉斯的身躯随之颤动着。直到黛安娜的足尖触碰到了那个已经在内裤里撑起小帐篷的坚硬的东西，少年的身体剧烈地抖动了一下，她明显感觉到少年的呼吸变得粗重起来。  
“全部，脱掉。”女神亮蓝色的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒。  
“可是师父，这不太——”  
“脱。”黛安娜打断了他，简短地命令着。  
厄斐琉斯犹豫了一下，然后弯腰将自己的内裤脱下来，放在了一旁。  
当他再直起身子时，下体早已勃起的肉棒如同一把刚出鞘的剑峰，猛地向斜上方挺立着。少年还没有完全发育成熟，生殖部位的周围只有一些淡淡的茸毛。  
“啊啦啊啦，”黛安娜看着他的下体，颇为满意地笑了起来，“厄斐，难道说看了为师的身体，能让你这么兴奋吗？”  
“不——不是的，师父，我不是故意的……”厄斐琉斯羞愧地别过头去，不敢回应黛安娜饶有兴趣的目光。从什么时候师父开始叫起自己的昵称了？  
“现在，在椅子下躺好。”  
少年只得乖乖地在大理石上平躺下来，任充血的肉棒在女神的脚下坚挺地直指着上方。  
“这可是为师只给予你的惩罚，不许跟其他人讲哦～”  
女神葱白一样白嫩的脚趾从两侧夹住少年的肉棒头部，一点点将包皮蹭下来，少年红嫩肿胀的龟头便探了出来。黛安娜用她的脚趾肚轻轻搓弄着少年半露着的龟宝宝，另一只玉足的脚趾开始来回地拨弄着下面的两个卵丸。  
“很舒服吧？”黛安娜颇为得意地问道。  
“啊……师父——” 厄斐琉斯仅仅是个刚满十七岁的少年，怎能经受得住这样的刺激，龟头和睾丸被脚趾摩擦的绝妙触感让他忍不住呻吟出来。  
“这样会让你更舒服——”黛安娜调整了一下姿势，一双玉足的柔软脚底左右轻轻夹住厄斐琉斯的肉棒，一上一下地套动起来。  
“呃——哦……啊——啊——”少年从未有过这种感觉，从下体传来一波比一波强烈的快感让他几乎无法呼吸，满脸通红，只能发出断断续续的舒爽呻吟。  
“哎呀呀，厄斐真是可爱呢。”黛安娜看到平日座下下最强大的弟子此时被调教成这幅模样，更是难以掩饰自己对少年的喜爱。随着她不断地加快一双玉足套弄的速度，厄斐琉斯的声音也越来越大。  
“啊——师父我……不行了，哦——有东西要，呃——要出来了……”少年再也承受不住这致命快感的冲击，凶杵已经肿胀到了极限。  
“还不可以射出来~”黛安娜笑吟吟地说着，突然停下了脚上的动作，换用一只脚踏在厄斐琉斯濒临爆发的滚烫肉茎上，然后足尖稍稍用力，掐住了少年的尿道，“没有我的允许可不许射出来哦。”  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！”厄斐琉斯仰起头尖叫了出来，人生第一次的高潮时魔法般的致命快感冲击得他几乎晕厥过去，坚硬无比的肉棒在黛安娜白嫩的玉足下猛烈地颤抖了好几秒，但由于尿道被封住，红肿不堪的龟头处始终没有漏出一滴男性的精华。  
直到少年的呼吸趋于平缓，黛安娜才松开足底踩住的少年稍稍有些软下来的阳具。她站起身，踏着玉足走下来，随后在少年身旁的台阶上坐了下来。  
“有力气坐起来了吗？”女神柔声问道，厄斐琉斯“嗯”了一声。她向少年伸出一只手，少年借着一点力在黛安娜身边缓缓坐起来。  
“厄斐，你知道吗？其实——”黛安娜看着少年英俊的面容，停顿了一下，接着说道，“我已经……喜欢你很久了哟。”  
“哎？？？”厄斐琉斯受宠若惊，他从未见过那个冷傲的女神用这样柔声细语地跟谁讲过话，他也变得语无伦次起来，“为为为什么师父会……我？”  
“因为啊，你是那么像以前的我——善良，却也懵懂无知。”黛安娜抬起美目，透过窗子望向那轮皎月。  
“我不愿意，也不甘心看到我们这种人被烈阳教派所欺压，被他们从真相前蒙蔽。所以我将你纳入皎月教派，训练你，让你变得更强大。”她转头再次把目光投向少年，“其实今天的战斗中，你的成长为师都看在眼里。我真的很欣慰，只是……苦于没有这样的机会向你表达我的心意，故才出此让你受罚的下策。厄斐，不会讨厌为师吧？”  
“没！没有的事！”厄斐琉斯的脸已经一片绯红，但还是直视着女神明亮的眼眸说道。  
“皎月教派正是因为有了你们这些可爱的年轻人，才有了一直延续下去的生命力啊，为师……很感谢你们。用这种感谢的方式，你——还满意吗？”黛安娜托着白润的脸颊，含着笑问道。  
厄斐琉斯羞涩地点了点头。  
黛安娜缓缓地凑近少年绯红的面庞，映着月光，他的面容是那么稚嫩又坚毅。两人相互凝视了一秒后，少年闭着眼睛吻了上去。  
黛安娜的唇异常莹润香甜，不如月光那般冰冷，反倒有几丝阳光一样的炽热。厄斐琉斯被她身上淡淡的清香笼罩着，让他觉得整个身体都软了下来，脑海里只剩下不断吮吸着黛安娜温热的唇，而黛安娜也毫不示弱，时不时伸出香舌用舌尖挑逗般地舔舐回去。  
良久，唇分。厄斐琉斯喘息着试图平复自己过快的心跳，因高潮后半软下去的肉棒，由于刚刚热烈的接吻再一次充血坚挺了起来，顶在女神白皙的美腿上。  
“啊呀呀，小厄斐还真是有精神呢。”黛安娜纤细的手捉住厄斐琉斯的肉棒，捏了捏它的头部，她调皮地冲少年说着，“刚刚让你舒服过了，这次轮到我了哦。来吧，让为师舒服起来吧～”  
“要……怎么做，师父，我不是很会——”少年羞愧地挠了挠头。  
“没关系的哦，交给我就好。”  
黛安娜站起身来，将身上的薄纱和黑色下着款款褪下。  
冷艳的月光下，赤裸着的美人明眸皓齿，冰肌玉骨，肤如凝脂。皎洁的月光从她散开的银色长发开始，缓缓抚过雪白的香肩，流过胸间的一双圣洁无瑕的丰满玉乳，掠过那两颗已然成熟、傲人地挺立在双峰之巅的粉葡萄，划过纤细的腰肢，最终沿着香润柔嫩的翘臀一缕缕流淌下来。  
厄斐琉斯被眼前这让人血脉喷张的景色惊得什么话都说不出，只是呆呆地盯着女神绝美的胴体。  
“怎么还在发呆呀？”黛安娜笑着用食指轻轻点了下少年的额头，“来，跟为师做一些舒服的事情吧～”  
黛安娜用手将耳畔的秀发别在耳后，随后弯下腰，扶着厄斐琉斯的肩膀慢慢使他重新躺了下来，接着黛安娜面向厄斐琉斯怒指着上方的玉杵，跨坐在少年结实的大腿上。从腿上传来黛安娜柔润臀部的美妙触感让厄斐琉斯的下体又猛增了几分硬度。  
黛安娜俯下身子，伸出她的香舌，从面前耸立着的肉棒的根部仔细地向上舔舐着，让它舒服得整个抖动了起来。然后，她用细嫩修长的手指温柔地把玉茎上的包皮剥开来，里面红嫩又敏感的龟宝宝便完全地暴露在空气中。黛安娜张开嘴，将厄斐琉斯的龟头包裹在自己温润的口中吮吸着，并用舌尖丰富的味蕾不停地摩擦刺激着少年最敏感的尿道口。瞬间，一股咸咸的味道侵占了她的味蕾——那是尿道口流出的一缕先走汁。  
“师——师父……哦……受不了了啊呃——！”身下的少年惨叫着求饶道。  
“这可不行呐，只顾着自己舒服可不是好孩子哦。”黛安娜吐出口中愈发滚烫的龟头，坏坏地看向少年，“那么，我们进入正题吧。”  
她说着直起身子，稍稍将自己从少年的身体上支撑起一段高度，黛安娜最私密的部位便这样展露在了厄斐琉斯的目光中。  
女神的私处光滑而又细润，没有一丁点毛发，渗着黛安娜身上独特的体香。把守着穴口的两片白嫩丰满的花瓣半遮半掩着，仿佛能捏出水来。从双唇中间那条细缝看进去，那里面的秘密花园早已湿润得一塌糊涂。在这个深不见底的小肉穴上方，装饰着一个小小的粉色花蕊，正兴奋地微微颤抖着。  
黛安娜修长的右手轻轻握住少年向上怒指的肉棒，调整好姿势让它在下方对准了自己蜜穴。  
“要开动了哟~”  
黛安娜开始将身体的重心缓缓地降下来。红肿的龟头将女神白嫩的花瓣顶开到两边，然后一点点地被蜜穴吞噬了进去。  
“嗯~”黛安娜闭着美目，陶醉般地享受着少年的侵入。  
伴随着两人舒爽的呻吟，厄斐琉斯的肉茎在女神湿热紧迫的密径中长驱直入着，直到龟头碰到了下一个狭窄的入口——再往深处就是子宫了。黛安娜稍微停顿了一下，然后，一口气完全坐了下来，子宫入口处的龟宝宝顺势猛地挤了进去。  
“呃啊——~！”子宫内从未有过的充实感觉让黛安娜忍不住仰起头发出一声尖叫。  
“呼——居……居然可以顶进为师的子宫……小厄斐真厉害呢~”黛安娜调整了下有些紊乱呼吸，低下头伸手宠溺地抚摸着厄斐琉斯已布满汗珠的脸颊。  
“师父……的里面……好……哦——好热好舒服……啊……”少年面红耳赤地喘息着说道。  
“接下来会更舒服的哦~”黛安娜说着，挺动起跨坐在厄斐琉斯腰间的美妙胴体，一上一下地在他的肉棒上套动起来。  
“呃……啊——厄斐的哦……好棒……哦啊——”蜜穴里被肉棒来回抽插着带来的充实快感一波又一波地袭击着黛安娜，她也开始情不自禁地甩动着胸前一双优美诱人的玉乳，和着少年的呻吟甜美地放声叫起来。  
厄斐琉斯见状，也开始学习着努力向上挺动腰躯迎合着黛安娜套动的节奏。他将躺着的上半身半坐起来，跟女神的身体保持一个V型的姿势，女神那两只白皙丰满的巨乳便近在他的眼前。他伸出双手将它们整个握住，用力地揉搓着。黛安娜吟叫的声音跟着少年玩弄乳房的节奏变得更加娇媚起来。厄斐琉斯将脸埋进女神的巨乳间，张开嘴将右乳上红润翘立的乳头一口吞下，狠狠地吸吮着它。瞬间，一大股奶香四溢的液体从奶头中迸射到他的舌头上。  
“呀啊啊啊啊啊——！”乳头射出鲜奶的疯狂快感显然对黛安娜十分受用，她将平时的冷傲抛之脑后，用手臂紧紧搂着胸前少年的脑袋，一边仰着头放声媚叫着，“我的——啊……小厄斐——为师……嗯呃——最喜欢你了——哦啊……”  
随着摇摆的速度越来越快，厄斐琉斯的阳具抽插得越来越猛烈，黛安娜的声音也越来越甜美。女神有如白玉般光滑纯洁的胴体香汗淋漓，颀长的双腿浸润着两人混合的汗水，很自然地缠上了少年的腰部，仿佛在渴求着更多。两人摩擦交合之处粘稠的爱液不断地滴落在大理石地面上，周围的空气变得无比潮湿起来。  
“哦呃……索尔在上……我要——不行——了……嗯啊……”终于，黛安娜再也无法抵挡住这如同潮汐般猛烈的致命快感，一双修长的美腿死死扣住厄斐琉斯的腰部，连着束紧了她本来就狭窄无比的幽径，紧紧地箍住了那根深入她子宫的滚烫肉茎榨取着。“啊……哦要——要去了去了去了！——哈啊啊啊啊啊！！！”仿佛什么开关被打开了一般，她洁白的胴体紧绷着后弓到了极点，带出一声最妩媚的鸣叫。与此同时，从女神的子宫深处涌出的滚烫爱液，一股脑地浇在肉茎的尿道口上。厄斐琉斯只觉得自己的龟头传来一阵最强烈的酥麻感，他已经无法思考，只能下意识抱着女神纤细的腰肢，用尽最后一点力气向前一顶，如同一只幼兽一样仰头怒吼着。肿胀到极限的巨大龟头在子宫深处的嫩肉上拼命揉搓了几下，尿道口一胀一胀地打开，在女神孕育生命的神圣子宫内喷薄出他人生第一缕生命的种子。这一刻，厄斐琉斯的整个灵魂与月之女神交融在一起，一同飞上了那浩瀚的星空。  
直到这强烈得仿佛要把生命抽干一般的窒息高潮完全结束，两人缠绵在一起的身体才分离开来，筋疲力尽地并排倒在洒满月光的大理石地面上，大口地呼吸着新鲜的空气。女神两条修长美腿中间的小穴里，温热的白浊浓浆正缓缓地向外溢着。  
“啊啦啊啦……小厄斐居然射了这么多呢……”黛安娜稍微有些惊讶，转头笑着对躺在身边的厄斐琉斯轻语道。  
“啊！对——对不起！我太放肆……”少年被这么一说，羞愧得连忙向黛安娜道起歉来。话还没说完，“啾”地一声，他赤热的脸颊上传来女神温暖柔润双唇的触感。  
“我可没有责怪你哦……”黛安娜笑吟吟地抚摸着他的脑袋，对他说道，“为师这里还有各种各样的奖励等着你……所以，我最喜欢最可爱的弟子……今后还要更加努力地成长变强哦~”  
“——厄斐琉斯一定会的！”少年坚定地看着黛安娜说道。  
映着洁白的月光，少年和女神再次缠绵地深吻起来。

“如有那一轮皎月当空，即使黑夜降临，也将不再漫长。”


End file.
